A holographic recording medium on which data are recorded holographically has been already invented.
This holographic recording medium is a photosensitive recording medium which has holographic recording layers each made of photosensitive material provided on a substrate in a shape of a disc. Data are multilayeredly recorded on the holographic recording medium as interference fringes of laser light, so that the holographic recording medium can obtain a larger data recording capacity than that of a DVD which is a recording medium heretofore widespread. Exposure of the holographic recording layers to light or deposition of dust on the holographic recording layers exerts a bad influence on the performance of the holographic recording medium. For this reason, the holographic recording medium has been dealt with in the condition that the holographic recording medium is stored in a cartridge having a light-shielding function and dustproof function, and the cartridge of this type provided with a cartridge body, a shutter member, and a shutter cover has been known.
As for the cartridge for containing the holographic recording medium, in order to prevent so-called scoodling, a system capable of discriminating recorded software from a falsely copied imitation, that is, the system for discriminating this cartridge from copied products has been disclosed (JP-A-09-213053).
Meanwhile, in case of a DVD disk which is not a disk of photosensitive recording medium, there has been known an invention for effectively preventing an optical disk from being carried out without permission, by forming a reflecting film which stores information as pits, on a surface around a central hole of a disk substrate with a determined space to a hole edge of the central hole, and providing an RFID which resonates with electronic waves of specific frequency transmitted from an antenna, inside the disk substrate between the hole edge of the central hole and an inner edge of the reflecting film (JP-A-2001-210057).